


Just Good Friends

by Silentfangirl



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants to be loved. That is simple human nature. But what if someone holds affection for you that you just can't return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Good Friends

Why me?  
Why, out of hundreds of options, did you choose me?

Was it something I said?  
Was it something I did?  
Was it because of my physical appearance?  
Or perhaps it's because of all three?

Either way, you've grown to like me--  
And more than friends, you want to be.

The affection that lies hidden in your eyes is as clear as glass--  
While the difference between a casual statement and compliment is not.

But, there's a problem that rests in my heart.  
You may have great affection for me and wish that my heart feels the same, but unfortunately that is not to be.  
The truth is...that can never be,  
For I don’t see you like that.

I know that turning away causes you pain--  
And I regret that. I do.  
But, your affection is not something I crave.

Before you consider it, there truly is nothing wrong with you.  
You're kind, sweet, and empty of hate.

 

But you're just not the one God chose; the one destined to be my mate.  
You deserve to be with someone who will be true.

Someone who was made for you!  
And I'm sorry, but that someone is not me.

I need to be honest with you that we weren't meant to be.  
Now or ever.  
That we are nothing more than just good friends.


End file.
